Dunkelheit und Stille
by Francy002
Summary: Ein OneShot über Crowley im Kerker der Winchesters und wie er dort langsam verrückt wird


Dunkelheit.

Stille.

Das war jetzt also sein Leben Er saß da, umgeben von Dunkelheit und Stille. Sein Lebensinhalt. Dasitzen, nachdenken.

In die Dunkelheit starren.

In die Stille lauschen.

Eines musste er den Winchesters lassen, sie wussten, wie sie ihn foltern konnten. Jedenfalls nicht mit Schmerzen. Er würde Schmerzen jetzt mehr als willkommen heißen. Alles, nur keine Dunkelheit und Stille. Irgendetwas anderes nur als Dunkelheit und Stille. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob er blind oder taub geworden war. Kein einziger Reiz drang an ihn heran, welchen sein Gehirn in Informationen hätte umwandeln können. Blind und taub, gefangen in seinen eigenen Gedanken. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob das hier schlimmer als die Hölle war.

Heißes Feuer, das gierig seine Flammen nach seinem Körper ausstreckte, um ihn herumtanzte. Heiß genug, um ihn zu verbrennen, heiß genug, um sein Blut zum Kochen zu bringen und seine Organe zu schmelzen. Aber nicht heiß genug, um gegen die eisige, erbarmungslose Kälte der Hölle anzukämpfen. Wer immer glaubte, die Hölle wäre heiß, der hatte sich geirrt. Sie war gefüllt mit Kälte und Eis, welches Herzen zum Erstarren brachte und Gedanken zum Einfrieren. Schmerzen, die einen zum Rand des Wahnsinns trieben und darüber hinaus. Einfach nur Schmerzen, und nichts anderes.

Es war besser als Stille und Dunkelheit.

Er versuchte, sich an den Schmerz zu erinnern, das Gefühl wieder in sich hervorzurufen. Aber Schmerz war etwas Komplexes. Nerven wurden stimuliert, leiteten den Impuls weiter und das Gehirn wandelte es in die Information um, dass etwas mit dem Körper nicht stimmte, in Form von Schmerzen. Wenn allerdings alles mit dem Körper in Ordnung war, war es schwer, Schmerz zu fühlen. Er war einfach nicht da. Wollte sich nicht hervorlocken lassen. Er wollte Schmerz spüren, aber da war nur Leere. Früher hatte es wehgetan, die einschneidenden Ketten, das ewige Sitzen. Aber mittlerweile fühlte es sich nur noch taub an. Er konnte das taube Gefühl nicht mehr vom Rest unterscheiden. Vielleicht war ja mittlerweile sein ganzer Körper taub.

Nachdem er in der Hölle endlich der Folterkammer entkommen war, hatte er versucht, alle Erinnerungen daran zu vergessen. Es war das Schlimmste gewesen, sogar noch schlimmer als sein Leben davor, und das war nicht leicht zu übertrumpfen.

Jetzt versuchte er, sich daran zu erinnern. An jeden einzelnen Knochen, der gebrochen war. Wie sich das Knacken und Krachen angehört hatte. Das Geräusch hallte ohrenbetäubend laut in seinem Kopf wider und bescherte ihm eine Gänsehaut. Der erste Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Er spielte alles noch mal in Gedanken durch. Wie es sich angefühlt hatte. Wenn Knochen brachen, Organe rissen. Wenn scharfe Klingen Haut durchtrennten. Er versuchte, sich an die verschiedenen Arten von Folterinstrumenten zu erinnern. Schwerter, Äxte, Messer, Klingen, Säure, Fäuste. Seine Gedanken, Erinnerungen, verschwammen zu einem großen durcheinander, tausend Bilder, und am Ende konnte er nur noch eine einzige Empfindung herausfiltern. Schmerz. Er wuchs in ihm, pulsierte in ihm, schrie in ihm, schrie die furchtbaren Schreie der Hölle. Endlich. Schmerz.

Schmerz, der mit seinem lauten Kreischen die Stille durchbrach.

Schmerz, der blendend grell die Dunkelheit verdrängte.

Schmerz. Nur Schmerz. Nicht mehr. Aber mehr brauchte er auch nicht.

Er sah langsam zu, wie der Schmerz wieder von Stille und Dunkelheit abgelöst wurde, langsam abklang. Genoss die Nachwehen seines Höhenflugs. Nun, das war nicht viel, aber es war etwas.

Wenn man ohrenbetäubend laut Musik hört und dann die Kopfhörer rausnimmt, dann hört es nicht einfach auf. Es folgt Tinnitus.

Wenn man in eine helle Lampe schaut und sie dann einfach ausmacht, dann hört es nicht auf. Man sieht noch Flecken und Punkte auf der Netzhaut tanzen.  
Es waren der Tinnitus und die Flecken von Schmerz.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange es dauerte, bis die Stille und Dunkelheit wieder vollkommen zurückkehrte. Hier gab es keine Uhren. Es schien, als wäre er in einem Universum gefangen, in dem es nur zwei Dimensionen gab. Stille und Dunkelheit. Kein Raum, keine Zeit. Nur Stille und Dunkelheit. Das war das einzige, was hier existierte, in seinem Universum, aus dem er nur durch Schmerz ausbrechen konnte. Bis Stille und Dunkelheit ihn zurückholten.

Leere.

Stille.

Dunkelheit.

Nichts.

…

SCHMERZ!

Stille und Dunkelheit waren endlos und gnadenlos. Tot, leer, grausam und unendlich. Je länger er von Stille und Dunkelheit umgeben war, desto sicherer wurde er, dass sie niemals enden würde. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er nun schon gefangen war. Vielleicht Jahre, vielleicht nur Tage. Er konnte es höchstens an den seltenen Besuchen von Sam und Dean festmachen. Aber hier gab es keine Zeit und keinen Raum. Irgendwann glaubte er nicht mehr, dass irgendetwas die Dunkelheit und die Stille besiegen konnte. Irgendwann würde es alles verschlingen. Alles. Vielleicht sogar den Schmerz.

Der Schmerz, der in seinen Ohren schrie, ließ sein Trommelfell platzen. Der Schmerz, der blendend hell vor seinen Augen explodierte, ließ ihn erblinden.

Blind und taub.

Immer, wenn der Schmerz vorbei war, blieb nur eine seltsame Leere zurück. Die Leere war noch schlimmer. In der Dunkelheit und Stille konnte er wenigstens ruhen. In die Dunkelheit starren, in die Stille lauschen, und langsam wahnsinnig werden. Aber die Leere war rast- und ruhelos. Sie ließ ihn nicht einfach vor sich hinvegetieren, sie trieb ihn an, drängte ihn, etwas zu machen. Er konnte nichts machen. Nach der Leere war das Schlimmste überstanden. Dunkelheit und Stille ließen ihn ruhen, wahnsinnig werden, vegetieren. Bis er es nicht mehr aushielt und der Schmerz wiederkam.

Dunkelheit.  
Stille.

Ruhen.

Wahnsinnig werden.

Vegetieren.

SCHMERZ!

Leere.

Er war gerade in einer Dunkel-Still-Phase, als auf einmal Licht an sein Auge drang. Es war kein Licht wie das vom Schmerz. Es war echt. Es war hell. Es war, als würde er das erste Mal in seinem Leben Licht sehen. Schritte. Ton. Dumpfer Widerhall. Echter Ton. Geräusche.

Er war doch blind und taub. Da war nur Dunkelheit und Stille. Manchmal Schmerz und Leere. Aber kein Licht und kein Ton.

Licht und Ton.

Auf so eine andere Art und Weise schmerzhaft wie der Schmerz.

Der Schmerz war erlösend.

Licht und Ton waren grausam, unmöglich. Ein Feind der Dunkelheit und der Stille.

Der Schmerz war erlösend.

Die Dunkelheit und die Stille waren gnädig.

Die Leere war gnadenlos.

In diesem Universum war kein Platz für Licht und Ton. Sie waren falsch, gehörten nicht hier her. Irgendwann würden Dunkelheit und Stille sie vernichten, verschlingen.

Schmerz war erlösend.

Dunkelheit und Stille waren gnädig.

Leere war gnadenlos.

Licht und Ton waren grausam.

Grüne, ernste Augen. Kariertes Hemd. Dunkelblonde Haare. Dinge, die in der Dunkelheit und Stille nicht existierten. Nicht existieren durften.

Dean.

Irgendwann würden Dunkelheit und Stille auch ihn verschlingen.


End file.
